A Tale of Gryffindor Romance
by mellie potter
Summary: We all knew Ron and Hermione would get together. The question was...WHEN? Watch as Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other bloom...as well as a couple of others.....
1. Chapter One

A Tale of Gryffindor Romance

Chapter One

"Mornin' guys!" exclaimed Hermione happily.

"Merlin's beard we're happy today," groaned Harry, tousling his already untidy hair.

"How is it you can have that much energy at this hour?" pondered Ron yawning widely.

The three seventh year Gryffindors flopped on the coziest 3 chairs in their common room as Hermione sarcastically replied, "Its nearly noon Ronald!"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Harry and Ron in unison.

"Well whatever I brought you two some breakfast", said Hermione indicating the piles of toast and pancakes on the table.

While the two boys digged in ravenously Hermione wandered aimlessly towards the window overlooking the lake. Sighing softly she rested her elbow on the ledge and cupped her chin in her hand. Any other female would have understood her wistful expression—she was lonely; yearning for a special kind of love and relationship that only a boy could supply. But as Ron and Harry were neither observant nor female they were oblivious to her destitution for love.

Sighing again she turned her focus to a young couple--fifth years walking across campus, holding hands. _ Oh what I would give to end my loneliness. If only someone would….rescue me from this empty feeling. Krum is no help, not after he cheated on me with that whore Vanessa_, she thought as her past argument with Krum came flooding back.

She looked over at her best friends as they continued stuffing their faces. She couldn't help but smile at their atrocious behavior. _Well, I DEFINATLY won't be rescued by one of those goons!_

Just as she thought this Ginny came down from the girl's dormitory.

"Good morning Ginny, "said the three friends in greeting.

"What's so good about it?" It was apparent that Ginny had inherited Ron's morning grumpiness.

"Hey can I talk to you real fast 'Mione?" Hermione nodded and Ginny led her over to the opposite wall. "What's been up with u lately? You always have the same gloomy, empty look on your face," stated Ginny, ignoring the moving tapestry of Godric Gryffindor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honest" added Hermione as she received a doubtful look. "It's just…I don't know… I'm just so lonely you know. Wait, you probably don't; you always can get any guy you want" said Hermione teasingly but with a slightly jealous air.

"C'mon you know just as well as I do that there are loads of guys who would LOVE to go out with you. You just have to know how to get them to notice you're interested. And for the record I CAN'T get 'any guy I want'. And the ones I do get are usually jerks anyways."

"Oh sorry I just get so moody recently, I just want to be in love, REAL love."

"And you will, Love, you just have to find the right guy first." Ginny always talked to Hermione with a maternal air despite the fact she was a year younger."

"Thanks, Ginny, I guess you're right but it's just so hard to sit back and wait." She was desperate to get every gloomy thought off her mind.

"Trust me, the less you focus on it, the sooner love falls right in your lap." Giving Hermione a reassuring hug, Ginny ran off to the great hall for breakfast.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron as he and Harry made their way to Quidditch practice. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I think she's helping tutor some third year on ancient ruins or something like that," replied Harry, uninterested.

"Well I'm worried 'bout her"

"Why?"

"I don't know she just seems spaced out all the time, like she's got a lot on her mind or something."

"Noticed it too have you?" said Ginny catching up to them.

"Yeah, do you think you could talk to her about it?"

"Already have, Harry, and its just normal teenage girl stuff you two wouldn't understand."

"Oh yeah? Try us!" said Ron defiantly.

"Well she's just lonely, that's all"

"What's she lonely for? She's got us hasn't she?"

"See, I knew you two wouldn't understand."

"Well why don't you explain it to us then?" asked Harry in that innocent tone that Ginny could resist.

"She's lonely for a relationship. She wants to be in love. Don't _laugh_ Ron! Honestly I don't know why I said anything, I knew you would be immature!"

"Oh c'mon Ginny! You don't have any idea why I'm laughing."

"Care to tell me then?"

"No, but don't worry, I'll tell Harry later," As they had reached the changing rooms Ginny went in to grab the box of the enchanted balls while Ron pulled Harry off to the side. "Look I gotta tell you something, You gotta PROMISE not to laugh or tell anyone. Ok?"

"Uh, ok…." Harry was baffled as to what Ron needed to tell him.

"Well I think I'm going crazy! Recently I just can't stop thinking about—"

"Harry? Ron? What are you two idiots waiting for? Practice is starting in case you didn't notice!" shouted Ginny exasperatedly.

"Why do you let her boss me around at practice, you have captaincy you can stop it!" exclaimed Ron incredulously.

"Huh…?" For Harry didn't seem to have drunk in a word Ron had just said. He was staring across the field at the beautiful red-headed maiden._ Red-headed maiden? Was he going insane too?_ _No she just reminded him of his mother that's all. He couldn't possibly like her…._


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Well that was a pretty good practice if you ask me"

"Well we didn't Ron" remarked Ginny

"What's up with her?" Harry shrugged it off soon though. He still was curious about Ron's unfinished statement. "What was it you were about to tell me?"

"Erm nothing" said Ron falsely clearing his throat as Hermione approached them.

"How was practice?" inquired Hermione with a barely audible sigh.

"Pretty good, nothing special." Replied Ron in a would-be-indifferent tone. "Uh, we gotta erm do some uh potions homework, we'll catch you later 'Mione"

"Ok NOW will you tell me?" said Harry as they climbed the staircase to their dormitory.

"It's just lately I find myself thinking about…this girl. She's really hot and sweet and smart and I can't keep my mind off her. I'm always staring at her too, it's like no matter what I do she's the only thing that matters."

"So, who's this 'girl'?" Harry demanded

"Well if you must know its, um…Hermione"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah"

"YES!"

"Yes? Why did you say that?" Ron stared at Harry as though fearing for his sanity

"I knew you liked her, ever since third year. But I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong or incase you would get defensive. But YES!"

"Ok, you can stop now. Do you enjoy rubbing in the fact that you knew I liked her before I even knew?"

"Yes actually, I do" replied Harry grinning.


	4. Chapter Four

A/n: Thanks to anyone who gives my little story a review. As I just posted it and I'm new to this whole thing, even the simplest of reviews make me happy! So please keep reading and take a couple of seconds to send me a review…. They really make my day!

P.S: SculderXPhile thank you so much, you gave me my first review:)

Chapter Four

Harry awoke Saturday morning to the sound of Ron's thunderous snoring. He rolled out of bed, got dressed and headed to the common room. Being it was so early in the morning (7:00 by his watch) he was surprised to see someone else already sitting by the fire. Her blazing red hair shined in the early morning sun and Harry found himself entranced.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny brought him back to his senses.

"Uh, yeah sorry, spaced out there," replied Harry nervously.

Trying to shake off the awkward feeling he just had, he sat at the table to write a note to Lupin. He had been writing to him a great deal since Sirius' death. He was the last of his dad's best friends that he could talk to. He thought about telling Lupin about the feelings about Ginny that were so confusing, but just then Ginny leaned over saying, "Oh writing to Lupin? Tell him I said hello and send him my love."

"Ok, sure." Mostly to get rid of the slight awkward air he felt still hanging in the room he started a conversation. "So, um, what are you doing down here so early?"

"I've been up since 4:00--couldn't fall asleep all night. Just been thinking about stuff you know?" she added due to Harry's quizzical look.

"I've been having the exact same problem recently. I doubt it's about the same thing though," replied Harry

"What's up?" Said Ginny looking concerned as she saw Harry deep in thought.

"Oh nuttin I'm just starting to understand what Hermione is going through I guess."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm ok just…….thinking." Ginny said no more after this and Harry finished up his note to Lupin. He ended up telling him about Ginny but he didn't say her name he just said "a girl in my house" and left it at that. Strongly hoping Lupin could help him sort out his feelings Harry headed off to the Owlery.

"C'mon down, girl, I got a letter I need you to take to Lupin for me ok?" The snowy white owl flew down to his arm and after slipping her an owl treat he tied the parchment around her ankle. He heard someone climbing up the stairs just as he was about to head out.

"Good Morning, Potter," sneered Harry's sworn enemy.

"It was good till now Malfoy," Harry replied sordidly.

"Oh is wee Potter in a bad mood?" Malfoy's voice was dripping with hate.

"Shut it Malfoy!"

"Malfoy, Potter, if you two insist on shouting this early in the morning, I suggest you take this little conversation elsewhere!"

"No Professor McGonagall, I was just heading back to the common room," said Harry still heated from running into Malfoy so unexpectedly.

"Well, go on!" snapped McGonagall to Malfoy making Harry grin as he descended the staircase.


	5. Chapter Five

A/n: Thanks again to all my reviewers. You give a purpose to my imagination! Please keep the reviews coming!

**Chapter Four**

Halfway back to the common room Harry ran into Ron who was heading to the common room as well.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" Harry noted the nervous expression about Ron's face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Ron's cheery voice sounded a bit forced.

"Just sending a letter to Lupin that's all. Is something up?"

"Uh… why do you ask?" Ron's ears were turning red just as they always did when he was getting embarrassed.

"Ron c'mon you can tell me, we've been best friends for the past six years." Harry couldn't see why Ron would have such a problem telling him anything.

"Ok. You know how I told you I like Hermione?" began Ron slowly

"Uh, yeah, how could I forget?"

"Yeah anyways, I think she knows, I don't know how she knows but I'm pretty sure she does."

"I swear I didn't say anything… so how do you think she found out?"

"I really don't know, you're the only person I've told…unless…WAIT! Ginny!"

"What, how would she know?" Harry panted as they barreled down the seventh floor corridor.

"You know how sneaky she is! And she knows about this kind of stuff, she's smart like that. Phoenix Tail." Ron added as they approached the portrait of the fat lady.

Ron shoved his way in as fast as he could and was halfway to Ginny when Harry pulled him aside.

"Wait!"

"And why the bloody Hell should I wait!" Ron hissed incredulously

"Because, she might not have found out about you liking Hermione, maybe Hermione guessed or maybe she doesn't even know you like her."

"No, trust me she knows and Ginny told her."

"Yeah but if Ginny doesn't know now you're just gonna end up telling her now, and then there will be no doubt that Hermione will know!"

Ron stared across the room at Ginny then back at Harry, thinking hard.

"HEY! I've just realized something!"

Clueless Harry asked, "And what is that?"

"You like my sister!"

"Wha—what makes you think that," it was Harry's turn to be nervous now.

"Well, let's see, whenever she's around you're always staring at her. You won't let me confront her about Hermione. And you always try to avoid being alone with her."

"No, I do not always stare at her," Ron gave a disbelieving sniff. "And I don't want you to say anything about Hermione to her in case she doesn't know yet. And since when do I have a problem being alone with her."

"Ok fine, but I _have_ noticed you don't like being alone with her. Remember at the Christmas party last year, the one for Order members and their families? Me and Hermione were going to get some more food and you got all nervous and said 'No, I'll come too.' Harry I don't see why your having such a problem admitting it, I told you that I like Hermione" It bothered Ron that Harry couldn't tell him the truth when he had been a witness to all the signs.

"Ok, so _maybe_ I like Ginny. But I don't know…I—I oh, I don't know why I like her all of a sudden. I never had these kinds of feelings for her before."

"It's ok, mate, I've been going through the same thing with Hermione, remember?" For a while the two boys stood there staring at Hermione and Ginny talking excitedly and playing with Crookshanks.

"I think girls are just confusing!" said Harry without warning causing Ron to jump in alarm.

"I'm sure they say the same thing about us, mate."


	6. Chapter Six

A/n: keep those reviews coming:D  
Ok, ok I realize I've kinda been dragging this story out so a lot is gonna happen in the next few chapters…get ready :D

Chapter Six

"Ron?"

"Whassamatter?" Ron drearily asked in barely conscious alarm.

"I talked to Hermione….I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It's just so obvious that you like her so I had to see if she felt the same." So it was Ginny who shook him awake from his perfect dream. Coincidently he was dreaming about Hermione, but when he heard Ginny say she had talked to Hermione he quickly jerked his head up with his Potions homework still sticking to his cheek.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Color flushed Ron's face immediately

"Oh calm down Ron or I won't tell you what she said." The playful smile Ginny was wearing gave Ron a slight hope that there was good news.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry…now what did she say!" Ron always knew the best strategy to getting information from Ginny was to act calm and be as nice to her as possible.

"Well," Ginny was enjoying the 'power' she held over Ron, "she said—"

"What's all the shouting about?" Harry entered the common room looking slightly concerned and very confused.

"Well Harry I was right, Ginny did know and she was just about to tell me what Hermione thinks of me. So grab a seat, this should be interesting." Ron explained it as thought commenting on the weather.

"Uh…oh, ok" Harry grabbed a seat and scooted it closer to Ginny's…


	7. Chapter Seven

A/n: Sorry to leave ya'll hanging…ok not really …as my BFF Kari says "Ha ha it amuses me!" but I am sorry I made the chapter so short. I'll try to make this one longer to make up for it!

Keep the reviews a'comin!

Chapter Seven

"Anyways," Ginny continued trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach she got when Harry moved closer to her. "She said she thinks she really, really likes you, but she wants to make sure she isn't just saying that because she's lonely."

Well there's hope then eh, Ron?" Harry couldn't help but grin at Ron's silly expression. He looked hopeful, doubtful, and excited all while trying to remain calm.

"Oh, shut it!" Ron could tell the both of them were enjoying his reaction.

"Well if you all were going to have a party why didn't you invite me?" exclaimed Hermione pretending to be hurt that she wasn't "invited" to the "party".

"Uh, hey, Love," Ginny, like Harry and Ron, had jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice as they had finished talking about her.

"So, really, what are you all doing down here so late?" Hermione had a sneaky suspicion they had just finished talking about her.

"Um, well I fell asleep doing my stupid Potions homework, and Ginny came down to tell me something, then Harry came down looking for me." Ron explained it the most natural voice he could muster.

"Oh, ok well I came down here to find Ginny…" Hermione was hoping to give Ginny a straight answer about Ron this time.

"Sure, Love, come over her. Can you two boys amuse yourselves for a minute?" Ginny added in mock, doubtful tone while she led Hermione to the other wall.

"Ok, I been thinking about it all night and I can't sleep until I tell you. I _do _like Ron, but I just don't know how to let him know without weirding him out."

"Well I'm glad you've realized it, and don't worry about Ron…but he likes you too."

"WHAT!" Hermione was thrilled.

"Yeah, but don't say anything. I'll try to work on getting him to ask you out. Just make sure you give him some _subtle _hints that you like him. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Ginny added reassuringly.

"Thanks Ginny I don't know what I would do without you…"

"Hey, darling, no problem. Actually I kinda enjoy it—though I must say, it's a bit different when I'm hooking my best friend up with my brother." Ginny couldn't help but grin thinking about it.

"Well, Ginny, if there is anything, _anything_ I can do for you, let me know ok. I owe you one."

"To tell the truth, you can help me right now."

"Ok what is it?"

"I really like Harry…again"

"I'd figured as much. I mean it's always been quite obvious that you've liked Harry, and I'm pretty sure he likes you too. He's always staring at you isn't he?" She added at Ginny's inquisitive look. "And I could tell you've started falling for him again because you'll do anything he asks, even if he doesn't ask you!"

"What d'you mean?"

"It's like the other day, he asked Ron to bring him some breakfast back because he needed to finish his Charms homework. And you ran out and came back with loads of food that the house elves gave you. And that's just the big stuff. Anything he needs you give it to him. Don't worry I don't think he's realized it yet, he is a guy remember."

"Wow, I kinda see what you mean…I've been pretty thick not to have realized how smitten I was."

"I guess love makes you do crazy things…"

"Um, Hermione can I um, tal-talk to you for a sec…."

"Sure, what's up," She hoped Ginny's matchmaking was working. Ron sure did seem nervous though.

Ron took a deep breath then: "Willyougowitme?"

"Sorry I didn't catch that, come again?"

Ron took an even deeper breath and started again, "Hermione, will you go out with me?" Ron became suddenly interested in the floor.

"Ron, I would love to!" Hermione squealed. It was Hermione's turn to stare at the floor. But Ron, however, gained some confidence with Hermione's sincerely excited answer. He cupped Hermione's chin in his hand and gently leaned it upwards so she was looking into his eyes. She melted in his gaze and she was so sure that he was the only thing keeping her from turning into a puddle right then and there. Though neither said and a word, and while neither moved an inch, the passion was so intense they were both so sure they couldn't last another second. Ron leaned down slowly, and Hermione raised her head upwards, they were a centimeter, now a millimeter apart when—

"OOOO Weaslebee's got himself a girlfriend. And if it isn't that filthy, little, _mudblood._" Malfoy exclaimed in shock. "What the bloody hell—"

"TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT OR I WILL CURSE YOU. I MEAN IT YOU LITTLE _BOUNCING FARRET!"_ It was Malfoy's turn to be furious now.

"I'll never take it back Weasly, she _is_ a mudblood so I'm NOT gonna take it back." Ron lunged at Malfoy, grabbed the neck of his cloak and whammed him with the most powerful punch he could muster.

"RON, NO DON'T. Just leave him alone he's just jealous."

"Pshh jealous of what, that he gets to go out with the mudblood and not me. Oh yeah that's it…" Malfoy's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but as he had professed his love to Hermione just last week, she knew it was just a disguise. He never let it show that his pride was hurt.

"C'mon Hermione, I'm through with the ferret anyways." Ron grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/n: ok see, as I promised chapter seven was a lot longer to make up for such a short sixth chapter. Be prepared, this chapter will be fairly long too, with lots of stuff going on…Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Eight

"Ron what are you—"

"Shhh just follow me." Ron was leading her down yet another dark corridor. He had asked her to leave the common room with him just as she announced she was going to bed. How could she say no, despite how late it was? It was a Friday night so staying out late wouldn't hurt her. "We're almost there" Ron whispered.

"Ron please just tell me where we're going!" Hermione was getting a little anxious but she sort of enjoyed the suspense, and holding Ron's hand the whole time didn't hurt either.

"Hold on, we're almost there, trust me you'll like it," Ron added glancing mischievously at Hermione. "Here we are."

"But, Ron, isn't this—"

"The Room of Requirement, yes" Ron was obviously enjoying Hermione's surprise. Hermione had a vague idea why Ron had brought her here. Ron was pacing back and forth past the window thinking hard with that mischievous smile still on his face. After the third time past a grand door appeared and Ron led Hermione inside.

"Oh wow…" Hermione looked around the luxurious room. There was a huge bed with expensive looking sheets, lamps giving out soft light resting on a few tables, and candles everywhere.

"Whoa!" Ron hadn't expected it to be this superb. After coming to from his minor shock, Ron walked over to the bed and sat down. "Hmm, bouncy," he commented with yet another devious grin. Hermione couldn't help but smile. However, she knew what was going to happen next and she was scared, nervous, and excited all at one time.

"Ron, I—"

"Shh, Hermione, please just come here." Ron beckoned her to sit beside him. Her legs felt like jello as she made her way over to him. When she sat down, he put his arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. Though they had been going out for nearly two months now, she still received pleasant shivers whenever their lips touched.

They continued to make out as his hand rested on her leg. Slowly he moved it up to her thigh. Hermione's heart was pumping fast. He moved his hand higher and higher once again. Hermione gently pushed his hand away. "Ron, I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this, I've never done it before."

"Hermione, relax, I haven't either. It's ok. But if I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll stop…look maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, no you're right. Never mind keep going, I'm just scared, that's all."

"Me too, baby, me too, but lets just try to enjoy it ok?"

"Ok…" He laid his hand on her shoulder this time and began moving down.

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry shook Ron out of a reverie for the third time.

"Wha-oh yeah, I'm fine." Ron still hadn't told Harry of what he did with Hermione just two days ago. He knew Harry would find out soon, but he didn't know how to bring it up.

"Hey, I've been wondering something."

"What's that mate?"

"Well I was wondering, since Ginny's your sister and all, do you think you could find out if she likes me?"

"Well, that's the thing, Ginny usually does the matchmaking, but I'll try. I know how to find out…"

"Thanks"

"Hey that's what friends are for." Ron grinned at Harry.

"So, how are you and Hermione doing?"

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Harry sat in stunned silence as Ron told him what he and Hermione had done Friday night. "Um, Harry, are you ok?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Harry shouted. "Don't you think you're a bit young to be doing that.

"Oh, Merlin. I knew you would react like this, and besides I'm eighteen and she's nearly seventeen thank you very much."

"But still—"

"Harry, please don't make such a fuss, besides it's already happened there's no use trying to change it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just so weird to think of my two best friends doing…that."

"I know, mate, but if you and my sister hook up, think how I'd feel about you two doing that."

"You have a point." Harry admitted, grinning.

"HEY! You were supposed to assure me that it wouldn't happen." Ron said good-humoredly.

"Well, a good boy never lies…" Harry teased back.


End file.
